A Show of Force
Overview Summary #Inform Palawa Joko about the Great Margonite Temple in the Sulfurous Wastes. #Report to Officer Lohru in the Remains of Sahlahja. #Report to Officer Lohru in the Sulfurous Wastes. She will release the minions to you. #Destroy the Great Margonite Temple with the rune! #See Palawa Joko for your reward. Obtained from :Officer Lohru in Remains of Sahlahja Requirements :Temple of the Monoliths Reward :*4,000 XP :*400 Gold :*45 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"'Master' Master needs to know about the '''Great Margonite Temple' in the Sulfurous Wastes. Since you are the only one who has seen it, you must relay all that you saw. Perhaps then he can send me additional forces so that we can deal with the threat before it grows stronger."'' ::Accept: "You can count on me." ::Reject: "Maybe some other time...." ::When asked about quest: "The '''temple' must be destroyed! Hurry up and get it over with!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Palawa Joko) :"I'll bet the Margonites are using the temple to focus Abaddon's power to activate more graven monoliths. Officer Lohru can request all the troops she wants, but all my forces are occupied elsewhere. You must go back to this temple to destroy those shrines and eliminate the Margonites. That is the only way we can keep them from overrunning us. Go back to the Remains of Sahlahja and tell Officer Lohru that I will send whatever assistance I can, but you will have to be the main component of this assault." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Officer Lohru) :"Master has sent a small contingent, but it seems that they have been commanded to follow only you. He has also sent a strange rune that will destroy the shrines to Abaddon. All you must do is place it upon them. When you are ready, meet me in the Sulfurous Wastes and I will release the slaves to you." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Officer Lohru) if the Rune of DOOM is no longer in inventory :"You know, you should really be more careful with the Rune of DOOM. Luckily, I have another one. Just make sure not to lose this one. It's not like we have an endless supply of them!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Officer Lohru) :"Are you ready to destroy the Margonite temple, ? Master has sent these troops to help you. They have no will of their own and will follow you wherever you go. Take them with you to the temple. The Margonites will not release control of the temple easily." Reward Dialogue :"Excellent, I can feel Abaddon's grip weakening already. With the temple destroyed, monolith activity should subside. I will send a small group to guard the area. You've done well, name. I may have been the only one who could have done it better." Walkthrough After you accept the quest, go to the Bone Palace and talk to Palawa Joko. Then come back and talk to Officer Lohru again, who will then give you the Rune of DOOM. Head out into the Sulfurous Wastes from the Remains of Sahlahja and talk to Officer Lohru, who is just outside. Four Minions of Joko will be added to your party as allies. It is not necessary to keep them alive, as they are almost assured of not being able to survive the journey to the temple, unless you purposely keep them from engaging any enemies along the way. Follow the quest marker back to the hidden temple (same location as the previous quest). You will see 12 Abaddon Shrines. Do not click on them yet. Start by clearing out all the Graven Monoliths from the temple. Once done, activate the nearest shrine (on the north side of the temple). The moment you do that, a group of of about 5 Graven Monoliths and sometimes a few Margonites will spawn. Kill them before clicking on the next shrine (go clockwise). The quest marker will show you the correct order, pointing to each shrine in turn. The same thing will happen until you've activated about half of the shrines. At that point, Margonite units will start spawning together with the Monoliths. The spawn of the last shrine is more difficult. When clicked, the group that spawns will be joined by three bosses, Dupek the Mighty, Hauseh the Defiler, and Tanmahk the Arcane. You do not actually have to kill all of them, since the quest is actually completed the moment you click on the last shrine. Once you've defeated the boss group (or not), go back to Palawa Joko to claim your reward. Notes *This quest and Requiem for a Brain comprise what is generally considered the most effective Lightbringer point farming run, so be sure not to accept the reward if you are planning on farming Lightbringer points. *If you leave the area before activating all 12 shrines, the quest resets. *The same monsters will always spawn from each individual shrine, regardless of the order in which the shrines are activated. *Despite the Master difficulty, the quest is trivially easy to complete as you can remain in Junundu form throughout and rest up fully after each shrine. *There is a Treasure Chest inside the hidden temple. *Given that there are quite a few Margonites, consider heading first to the north-western corner and get the Margonite Battle bounty from the Ghostly Priest there. *Once this quest is completed, the Graven Monoliths in the temple will be replaced by non-hostile Awakened. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests